


jamie/katee 11

by romanticalgirl



Series: pick-a-porn [15]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2-5-09</p>
    </blockquote>





	jamie/katee 11

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2-5-09

He wakes up and stretches, the sudden awareness that he’s not in his bedroom settling uneasily over him, especially with the soft, metallic clink and the jerk of his arm when he tries to bring it down from over his head. “What the hell?” He sits up slightly to find Katee, sitting at his feet and grinning impishly.

“Morning.”

He falls back onto the bed and glances up at the pair of handcuffs holding his right arm to the headboard. He smirks, raising an eyebrow. “Morning.”

“It is.” She crawls up his body, kissing the hair-roughened skin of his inner thighs. “I’d go so far as to say it’s even a good one.”

His cock jerks as she gets closer to it, hardening as her breath fans across his skin. “Not arguing.”

“I don’t think I’d believe you if you did.” She wraps her hand around him, stroking along his length. “Especially in the face of such hard evidence.”

He groans, partially from the feel of her hand and partially from the pun. “You keep that up, and you’re not going to have any evidence, hard or otherwise.”

“Yeah?” She shifts closer, leaning in to kiss him. “Is that so?”

“No.” He cups his free hand around the base of her skull, kissing her hungrily. She laughs against his mouth then gives into the kiss, her hand still moving over him. “Fuck, Katee.”

“Again, Bamber?” She shifts over him, her hand guiding him inside her. She doesn’t move, her knees digging into his hips to keep him from thrusting upward. “So demanding.”

“Not often we get a chance to do it again.” 

Her smiles fades for a moment then widens and she rakes her short nails down his chest, catching his nipples and teasing them. He groans again and his hips angle upwards, burying himself deeper inside her. “I’m thinking that I have you all chained up.” She spreads her hands over his stomach and pushes slowly upward until she’s at his nipples again, her nails flickering over them again and again. “I can do whatever I want, no matter what you demand.”

Jamie’s hand settles on her hip, his thumb tracing patterns on her skin. “I’m at your mercy.”

“That’s right.” She leans in, dangerous glint in her eye. “You’re mine.” Jamie’s answering huff of breath, hungry and just as dangerous, is lost as Katee begins moving over him. She moves quickly, riding him roughly, her fingers and nails hard against his skin, leaving half-moon impressions and faint bruises in their wake. “Mine, Jamie.”

“Katee. Fuck.” His head falls back and he thrusts up against her, the metal of the cuffs loud against the headboard as they rock together. Her hands flatten on his chest and her hair falls down to frame her face, the ends of it brushing against his lips, his eyes, his cheekbones. 

“You’re mine.” She gasps finally, coming around him, hot and tight. He groans and jerks, his hips pumping his own orgasm inside her. He doesn’t argue with her, not sure at the moment, that he can.


End file.
